Kuroko's Basketball: Origin of Miracles
by Attilian King
Summary: "I will coach all of you, but knowing this win is what we strive i won't tolerate anything." That's what she said at that day and she still hated it. Why she gave such a doctrine to middle school students? Is it because her desire to win or because it's her revenge. Neverthless, she will changed them back with her new student and her own hand. Fem!Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

**AN1: **Hooked a Kuroko no Basket I technically blame my older sister for this craze since frankly I haven't touched/read/watched, any sports related Manga/Anime/cartoon since Slam Dunk and Eyeshield 21. After a few days of talking with her she managed to convince me (read black mailed) to write this pilot out… but I decided to give it a shot since I'm a basketball enthusiast as well… damn NBA Play offs putting me in a basketball mood… must be my Filipino genes acting up… damn our race's love for basketball lol.

**AN2:** This is my second genderbent fanfic as I sensed that Kuroko is the best as female than male.

**Tags:** Milf, Teacher, Sport, Supernatural, AU

**Pairing:** Kuroko x ? (Will not be Aomine, despite my older-sister protested)

**Quote: ****Why the young ones are always full of spirit?****-Kuroko Tetsuna**

* * *

><p><em>Teiko Middle School Basketball Club, an incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the 'Generation of Miracles'. <em>

_However, there was a strange rumor, one many have tried to understand but none has learned. In addition to the five unstoppable prodigies, there was another amazing player. For some reason the rumors were changed increasingly, for doubts and disbeliefs. But it is believed that there was another player, one very important to the Teiko team. The Sixth Player. The Phantom P__layer._

-xXx-

The New Year, the new students, the opening of a new world!

It is spring at the private High School Seirin. Meaning the opening ceremony was over, and clubs ready to try their best to get more members. Whether it's Rugby, Shougi, or swimming, all to all were happily expressing the joys of the clubs.

A boy by the name of Furihata Koki, with his companions Fukuda Hiroshi and Kawahara Koichi, were struggling along the crowd, constantly being asked if they wanna join this club or if they wanna join that club. They were really exhausted.

"I can't move forward! Bring a snow plow!" Furihata yelled tiredly.

"We haven't even moved more than 5 meters in 10 minutes..." Fukuda sweat-dropped.

"We'll get through...eventually." Kawahara smiled nervously.

"That's it! Let's go the Bulldozer way!" Furihata exclaimed, flailing his arms,

"You're taking it too far..." Fukuda tried to calm him, Kawahara sighed. He blinked when he saw a teal blur duck under the brown haired boy's swings.

'Hmm, what was that?' Kawahara wondered as he looked at the crowd.

"Basketball! Basketball-club!" yelled a brown haired boy with cat-eyes while giving pamphlets to new students. "How'd you like to join basketball club?" The boy asked at one of the new students while giving the pamphlets.

"Koganei, can't you be more serious." A black haired boy behind him called out.

"How else am I supposed to say it?" Koganei asked confused.

"New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs serious help!" the black haired boy suggested simply.

"I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki." Koganei sweat dropped as he turned his head toward the other black haired man. "Mitobe, make sure they hear you!"

The black haired man nodded while smiling as he continued to give the pamphlet without saying anything.

"You're not gonna do it, are you?" Koganei deadpanned.

Meanwhile, a teal haired girl passed by the group. "Hey, do you have a minute?" Koganei called, but it's not the teal haired girl who was stopped, but the boy behind her.

The teal haired girl continued to walk forward, her large light teal eyes, that almost looks as bright as the blue sky, divinely focused on the paper she was reading.

She was very small and petite, her height of around 170cm. She had short teal hair that ended at her chin and bangs passed her eyes, she dresses in simple black and white office suit that was showing as if her chest was flat. She also had snow-white skin, and she looked completely frail. In all, she was cute, but average in any others view due to her impassive face.

"Oh, you're a book-lover aren't you?" A boy with huge glasses called the girl, but the girl continued walking, and it's stopped the unfortunate boy behind her. "How about the literature club?"

"But this is manga…" The boy pointed out.

"Manga is book too." The huge glasses boy insisted.

The teal haired girl continued walking as she ignored everything around until she was stopped at a certain place. She was stopped in front of the map of the stands where all the clubs were placed. She focused her eyes at the list.

"Basketball! Basketball-club!" Koganei continued to yell out.

"Join our club and you will be cute!" Izuki said while giving the pamphlet.

"Are you guys in the Basketball club?" a deep voice asked, Koganei froze as a large shadow was over him.

He looked up to see a tall boy, the boy with red hair and sharp red eyes and split eyebrows, he had the height of 190cm. He wore the uniform, but wearing an unzipped vest with a white shirt and a necklace with a ring attached.

-xXx-

"Thank you very much!" A brown haired girl said as a student just left her club-stand. The brown haired girl was wearing the girls' school uniform, her hair was very short, and she had two clips on the left side of her hair. Beside her a taller male with short black hair and wearing glasses.

The brown haired girl took the applicants as she started counting, "Just few more, will be nice…"

"We couldn't even get ten." The boy beside her added.

"We're just getting started. We're a new school. If we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year." The girl said.

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?" The boy sweated nervously.

"Hyuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?" The brown haired girl teased the boy.

"I'll do my best. I will do my best." Hyuga hung his head, paling slightly.

"I wonder how the recruitment is going?" the girl wondered, "if they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be-" she was stopped by the sudden shadow that covered the stand.

"The new students are here." Koganei cried as he caught the brunette's attention, his face pale as the larger red head from earlier held him from the back of his coat.

"What?" the brunette exclaims shocked.

"Is this the basketball club?" the low voiced male asked, both Hyuga and the brunette gaped, the red head glowered down at them.

"Y-Yeah." The girl answered nervously as the red head took the seat in front of her. 'W-Who is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!'

"I want to join the basketball-club." The red head said, snapping the brunette from her daze.

"Uh, welcome, welcome!" the brunette said, handing the red haired boy a paper cup full of water and registration-paper. "Wait a minute. I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone of your build would be-"

"I don't care. I'm going after I leave my name" the red head cut in as he gave the paper toward the brunette.

'Hmm, his middle school was in America…!? I see he came from the place. Kagami Taiga-kun…? No matter how you look at it, he doesn't seem like an average guy…' the brunette thought while looking at the form and the red head who was drinking his water as she continued reading the form and noticed something. "Ara? You don't have a reason for joining?"

"Not really," The red head said as lazily, crushing the paper cup in his large hand. "Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan" he stood up and began to walk away.

He threw the paper ball behind him, it fell directly in the trash can. The girl watched as he walked away, but noticed the bored expression in his eyes, before he quickly turned away from them.

"He's terrifying!" Koganei said with scared look in his face. "Is he really a first year high school student?" the brown haired boy exclaimed.

"He's one in million." Izuki said as he appeared from the bush behind the stand alongside with Mitobe.

"You! Where have you been hiding!?" Koganei yelled at the black haired boy with Mitobe behind him.

'But what was with that expression on his face…?' the brunette wondered.

"So Kagami Taiga…he came from America. He must've learned from the source." Hyuga guessed.

"Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary," the shorthaired brunette said as she took a form without the exception one.

"Yo" Koganei called, the two turned, "you forgot this request" he held up a filled sheet.

"Oh, Gomen. Let's see, Kuroko Tetsuna…huh?" the brunette's face turned to one of confusion. "I was here the whole time, but I don't remember him at all" she said as she read the form and her eyes widened. "He is from Teikou!"

"Teiko? You mean theTeiko?" Hyuga exclaimed surprised, grabbing the sheet from her hands.

"Yeah! And if he's a first year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles!" she exclaimed.

"Generation of Miracles…That famous group!?" Hyuga realized.

"Yeah! Ah! Why can't I remember that golden egg's face!?" the brunette yelled in displeasure.

Not from that place the teal haired girl was talking with the middle aged man who can be assumed as the teacher in that school and the red-head was walking from toward her.

"And that guy just came back from America!"

The red haired guy continued walking as he passed the teal haired girl who was talking with the teacher.

"This year's first years could be ridiculous!"

The teal eye glanced at the larger red head male before her as she smirked.

Kuroko's Basketball: Origin of Miracles.

Pass1: I'm Kuroko?

All sign-ups over, its now time for tryouts, especially in the gym for the Basketball Club.

"All right, looks like all the first years are here!"

All the freshmen stood in line, waiting for orders from their captain and coach. Kagami was at the end, being the tallest, wearing a black tank top and white short with normal sneakers.

Furihata elbowed Kawahara to get his attention. "Hey, isn't the manager cute?" he whispered, looking at the short haired brunette talking to Izuki.

"She's a second year, right?" Kawahara asked as he sighed. "If only she were sexier-"

WHACK

The two freshmen were punched in the back of their heads "Morons, you're wrong." Hyuga said, being the one who punched them. They were confused but then the brunette stepped forward.

"I'm the boy's Basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you" Riko said cheerfully, a whistle around her neck.

…..

"EH?" All freshmen with the exception Kagami yelled.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"You're serious!"

"Now you already know about that then take off your shirt." Riko ordered loudly.

…..

"Eh!?" The whole group yelled, surprised the girl actually had the guts to ask such a thing. But the boys did so.

Riko walked by each of the boys, "your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak. I bet you do 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the Basketball team." Riko said.

"You're too stiff. Do some stretch after you bathe,"

"You should strengthen up a bit. Try some sprints on your own."

"A-amazing! H-how does she know all of this just by looking?" Furihata said surprised.

"Her dad's a sports trainer, collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at his workplace. When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers. I wouldn't expect any less from coach" Hyuga explained. 'Just imagine from her point of view, to scale one's physical ability and stats, its pretty amazing' Hyuga grinned.

Riko was in awe at the moment though; she was staring at the large athlete, Kagami. "What?" Kagami asked, seeing the smaller female gaping at him with large eyes, he felt somewhat cold shirtless.

'Wha-what is this? All his numbers are through the roof. These aren't the values of a first year high school boy!' Riko thought, stupefied. Makes sense since the latter male was rather large, he had such large hands, and rock hard abs. 'I can't even see his potential! Uwaa, I've never seen anything like this! Such Natural Talent' Riko thought in awe.

"Coach! What are you staring at?" Hyuga called, seeing the brunette gawking at the large red head.

"Ah! Gomen! Um…" Riko got out of her stupor, wiping some apparent drool on the corner of her lips.

"Kagami's the last one, you saw everyone" Hyuga explained.

"Really? Huh? Is Kuroko-kun here?" Riko called.

A teal haired girl's ears twitched.

"Oh, that brat from Teiko…" Hyuga remembered, then the students began to whisper in amazement of the mysterious school with its famous rumors.

'I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him' Riko thought looking around for the supposed 'boy'. "Looks like he's not here today. All right, let's start with practice-"

"Excuse me, Riko-chan." A female voice said, stopping Riko as she noticed the teal haired girl in track-suits standing in front of her. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuna." She said as Riko shivered.

"Kyaaah!" Riko yelled loudly, backing away instantly.

"What the-!? How long have you been there!?" Hyuga yelled, suddenly seeing the teal haired girl just appears out of nowhere.

"Hmm, I've been here the whole time" the girl said in a monotone voice.

'She was right in front of me…and I didn't even notice?' Riko thought in shock.

'What's with that girl…' Kagami thought while looking at the girl.

The girl was tall for girl around her age with what she assumed to be 170cm, and she was fairly petite. She had large doe like teal eyes, short teal hair that tied into small ponytail, a button of a nose, and smooth pale skin. She wore a a blue track-suits with black sneakers and a whistle hanging around her neck.

She was more like a coach, then their coach.

'She's practically invisible!' Riko thought, the teal haired girl just stood there, waiting for a response from the coach.

"Ah~ You must be trying out for the manager job" Koganei guessed.

"Makes sense," Izuki agreed.

"I'm kinda amazed she popped out like that." Hyuga admitted.

"Is that so? Well what's your name?" Riko asked the girl as she tilted her head.

"Riko-san, I'm here not as the club-manager." The teal haired girl said politely.

"Huh?"

"I'm your new advisor-teacher." The teal haired girl explained still in a monotone voice.

"Eh!?" the whole group was shocked again, even the seniors and Kagami's eyes widen.

"B-But, aren't you from sti-"

"So you're here, Kuroko-sensei." Panted an old man as the teal haired girl looked at the old man.

"Principal," The teal haired girl said in monotone voice, shocking the group.

"Principal-san! What are you doing here?" Riko asked as the principal walked toward the group.

"Kuroko-sensei, you're just suddenly vanished before I tell you that I am still didn't inform the Basketball-club yet." The principal said as he took a breath.

"I'm sorry." The teal haired girl apologized politely.

"P-Principal, i-is s-s-she…" Riko pointed at Kuroko in disbelief.

"Ah! You already know her." Principal said as he touched Kuroko shoulder and stood beside her with smile in his face. "This is Kuroko Tetsuna, new Japanese-literature teacher here and the advisor of basketball-club."

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuna," Kuroko said as she bowed politely. "Nice to meet all of you."

…..

"EH!?" All basketball-clubs yelled in unison and the teal haired girl blinked in confusion.

-xXx-

At some Basketball court, Kagami was practicing some shots on his own. He aimed to throw the ball but then his eye caught a teal color, making him throw the basket and the ball hitting the ring and landing in two small hands.

"When did you get here?" Kagami asked, glaring at the teal haired gi-woman who was looking at him with interest smile.

"Nice to see you again, Kagami taiga from class 1-A." Kuroko said, still holding the balls in her little hands. "Here's your ball." She passed the ball to Kagami.

The red head took the ball as he looked at Kuroko. "I was in America until my second year of middle school" Kagami began as Kuroko looked at him, "I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here" Kagami explained as he throw the ball toward the ring behind Kuroko.

The ball sink into the ring as it bounced behind Kuroko. "I'm not looking to play Basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going!"

'Gets me going, huh?' The teal haired girl thought…

"_I want to play against you, aren't you the best basketball player in here!" The tanned skin blue haired middle school student pointed at Kuroko with basketball in his hand._

Kuroko stayed as usually blank, but there was a hint of emotion in her eyes.

"I heard all about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong the Generation of Miracles from our year." Kagami continued, "You were their coach aren't you? I assume you're really good at playing basketball."

"_I know that you're the best one here. Can you please coach our club?" A red haired student with heterochromic eyes asked her._

"I have a good sense of how good others are…. People who can succeed smell different from the rest" Kagami said, spinning the basketball on his finger. He then threw the ball back at the girl, who caught it. "But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you…you don't smell like anything and your strength has no scent"

Kuroko looked at the ball for a second as she threw it again toward Kagami, but what she saw was group of four people stood in front of her instead of Kagami.

"So what do you suggest?" Kuroko asked as Kagami smirked.

"Let's have a one-on-one." Kagami challenges as Kuroko looked at Kagami and she reminded again at that day…

The day she first became the coach of Teiko Basketball-coach was like this too.

Kuroko sighed, 'Why the young ones are always full of spirit?' She thought as she tossed her bag aside. "Let's do it!" She said, her eyes showed a certain emotion.

"Heh, you wanna go?" Kagami grinned, feeling the excitement rush him.

* * *

><p><strong>EN1: Premise of the Fic: <strong>Having FemKuroko join as female player is the first idea of this fanfic, but after reading over the manga and a few episodes of the anime I found that it's not really irrelevant as i don't think it's not really suitable for girl to play like that. Add to the fact that if I did that then this story would be too canon for my tastes as it will basically be a copy pasta of Seirin Basketball with Fem!Kuroko.

It was then that my sister had the idea of just put her into an older-character like 'Syu' or 'Shuji Sakurai' from manga harlem Beat (For who haven't read it, you must read it, i recommend it for basket manga lover). I actually argued with her regarding that as i can't replace Kiyoshi as he is very important and i need someplace where she can play, but at the same time not. So she said why don't make her into advisor-teacher.

And DANG! Teacher Kuroko born!

**EN2: P****laying Style: **Living up to her moniker as phantom player, i won't change her play-style. So her skill and playstyle will be same, albeit more offensive and tricky as she was older and has more experience. If she plays (which i planned) she will be in position point-guard. So basically if she play, she will only control playing rhtyme and rarely shoot.

**EN3: Experience: **As usually the coach of the Generation of Miracles school was National team player, i decided to make Kuroko as national team player too although her level is slightly above the rest.

**EN4: Personality:** She is still same irritating Kuroko albeit with female soft side and more mature as she is older than her canon.

Thanks for reading and please review it ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**AN1: **Hooked a Kuroko no Basket I technically blame my older sister for this craze since frankly I haven't touched/read/watched, any sports related Manga/Anime/cartoon since Slam Dunk and Eyeshield 21. After a few days of talking with her she managed to convince me (read black mailed) to write this pilot out… but I decided to give it a shot since I'm a basketball enthusiast as well… damn NBA Play offs putting me in a basketball mood… must be my Filipino genes acting up… damn our race's love for basketball lol.

**AN2:** This is my second genderbent fanfic as I sensed that Kuroko is the best as female than male.

**Tags:** Milf, Teacher, Sport, Supernatural, AU

**Pairing:** Kuroko x ? (Will not be Aomine, despite my older-sister protested)

**Quote: I will show you, then-Kuroko Tetsuna**

* * *

><p>"I'm home~" Riko said while taking off her shoes as from her house came a middle-aged man.<p>

"Welcome home, Riko-chan." The middle-aged man greeted her back.

"Say dad," Riko said as the middle-aged man stopped. "Do you know any basket-ball player named Kuroko Tetsuna?"

"Kuroko Tetsuna?" The middle-aged man repeated as the image of teal haired girl in Japanese National uniform flashed in his mind. "Yeah, I know about her."

"Is she a good coach and player?" Riko asked while putting the shoes in it's place.

"She is a good coach, but for play…" The middle-aged man stopped as he tried the best words to explain it. "She is unique."

"Unique?" Riko said confused.

"Yeah…" The middle-aged man said while scratching the back of his head. "Her play-style is something to see, not to hear so I can't really explain it to you. But she is a very good player, hell even the only one in world."

Kuroko's Basketball: Origin of Miracles.

Pass2: Senior vs Junior

Kuroko and Kagami were in a stance of a showdown. Kagami dribbled, planning his move as Kuroko just stared at him with her void of feelings eyes. Kagami started charging and jumped for a dunk, his eyes widen, Kuroko only barely reached him, he still dunked in easily.

'She…'

Kagami easily passed the teal haired girl, lagging behind him.

'She…'

Kuroko had the ball but was easily taken by Kagami.

'She…'

Kuroko tried to shoot, but Kagami just smacked the ball out of her hand.

'She's so bad I could die!' Kagami deadpanned. 'Even though they weren't blessed with physical strength, there have been plenty of athletes who have excelled by polishing their skills. But she's hardly better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting.' He thought. 'There's nothing good about her.' He thought as he watched Kuroko chase after the ball rolling away like a child.

'This is ridiculous' Kuroko ran back with the ball in her hand, she stood in front of him, waiting to continue.

"You've gotta be kidding on me. Have you even been listening!? How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think you can beat me!?" Kagami yelled in Kuroko's face angrily, "I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!" He points his finger at Kuroko.

Kuroko brushed his finger from her face. "You can't be serious." Kuroko said as she looked at the taller red-heard. "Of course I won't play serious, it won't be fair after all."

….

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, you brat!?" Kagami yelled angrily in front of her face, but Kuroko stayed calm.

'This boy…' She sighed in her mind. "I just want to look how good you are for school's team." Kuroko explained, her blank eyes shining suspiciously.

"What?" Kagami said confused. 'Unbelievable. There must've been something wrong with me, too. She's just so weak that she doesn't smell like anything. I feel like an idiot.' He face-palmed in dismay as Kuroko watched the taller red-head.

'Is this boy stupid? Well, it looks like I have to explain it to him.' Kuroko thought. "Kagami-kun-"

"Enough" Kagami waved his hand tiredly. "I'm not interested in the weak" Kuroko watched as the larger athlete grabbed his stuff. "Let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball. I don't know what's the reason you are volunteering yourself as the coach for Basketball's club, but you should quit as its not suitable for you." Kagami said, straightforward. Kuroko's eyes were shadowed by her bangs, her hand tightened into fist.

Kagami was about to go until she speaks up again. "If that's what you think, I have no say about it. But, I don't share the same opinion. I won't quit basketball over something like that. I really love playing basketball… I don't even care about who's strong or weak." She said as she smiled sadly. "And I am different from you."

He looks back at her. "And why is that?"

"I'm a shadow" Kuroko said, her teal eyes staring at Kagami. Kagami could only stare at the mysterious girl in confusion, but he could sense, at least in the slightest, the sheer intensity surrounding her.

-xXx-

It was raining, so training was obviously occurring in the gym, but there was a challenge for the newbies.

"What a mini-games!?" The senior and junior said in unison and Kuroko nodded.

"I want to see, how good all of you in game. So we will play a practice match between Junior and Senior." Kuroko said with emotionless-smile.

Then they started to prepare for the match with the seniors were preparing the scores board and the juniors prepared the yellow and blue shirts for the match.

"A mini game, huh…" Furihata sighed.

"I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already" Kawahara said while wearing yellow shirt with number on it.

"Do you remember the record from last year they told us about during our first meeting? They went to the finals just in their first year" Fukuda said.

"Are you serious!?" Kawahara exclaimed, "That's not normal."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones." Kagami smirked. "Let's go." He said, the freshmen could only panic even more.

From outside the court, Kuroko watched the junior reaction as she sighed.

"Kuroko-sensei!" Riko called out as Kuroko nodded.

'Let's see what Seirin can do.' Kuroko thought as she took the whistle.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tip-off begins!

Kagami was the first to get the ball, passing to Kawahara, the seniors tried to block his path. But Kagami just as quickly was on the other side of the court; Kawahara passed the ball to him.

"Raaaahh!" Kagami then jumped and dunked harshly, both teams in awe.

"That dunk was unbelievable"

"Amazing"

'They're better than I expected' Riko stared in awe of the giant, 'such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play.' Kagami hung onto the basket but hopped off.

"This is unbelievable" Hyuga wiped the sweat from his brow. 'He's more than ready. He's a monster!'

Kuroko watched observingly from the outside of court. 'As I thought. Kagami-kun, is the best among them.' She thought as she watched Kagami dunking heavily each time, the senior nowhere close to stopping him.

The score is now freshmen: 11, seniors: 08.

"I can't believe the first years are this strong" Hyuga said while wiping his sweats.

"Kagami's doing it all himself!" Koganei panted.

"But don't you think it's weird that Kuroko-sensei always change his position after he scored?" Izuki said while looking at Kagami that was talking with Kuroko, but the teal haired girl just stayed silent and told him to go back into the game.

"Now you reminds me." Koganei said while looking at Kuroko. "Kagami is playing as center, right?"

'Shit that woman! What the hell is she playing!?' Kagami cursed inwardly, glaring at the teal haired girl that was watching the game. 'She can't play for shit and she is talking like that!' Kagami smacked the ball from Mitobe's hand angrily. 'It's really pissing me off!' Kagami jumped.

"So high!"

"Nothing can stop Kagami now!" Kawahara enlightened.

'But it's only until now.' Kuroko thought as she watched the second years started talking to each other.

Kagami was then passed the ball but was then surrounded by all three seniors, "three!?" Kagami tried to move but wherever he moved, the seniors stopped him.

"They're desperate to stop Kagami!"

"They're double-teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball!" Fukuda said seeing the red head that lost the ball was still crowded.

"They have no intention of letting him touch the ball!"

The freshmen were powerless against Hyuga's throws, Mitobe's dunks, and all of the steals with Kagami out of commission.

The score now freshmen: 15, seniors: 31.

"They're really good." Fukuda commented, breathing heavily.

"There's no way we could win against them. I've had enough." Fukuda wearily said.

"Enough? What the hell are you talking about!?" Kagami growled, grabbing Furihata by his shirt.

"Kagami-kun, please calm down." Kuroko said, hitting Kagami's head with writing-board lightly.

"Bastard!" Kagami was about to charge at her when the trio tried to restrain him.

"Looks like they're fighting" Koganei noticed, Izuki's eyes widen then. "What's wrong?"

"When she walked into the court?" Izuki asked, finally noticing the small girl with the impassive face while being yelled by the red head and the freshmen trying to calm him.

"Kuroko? I dunno. Odd though, how could we not notice when she walked in." Koganei answered while seeing the red giant swing at her which she dodged evasively, angering the red head.

'This brat…' Kuroko thought while dodging Kagami. "How can Kagami-kun win, when he played alone like that?"

"Eh?"

'He is really an idiot!' Kuroko sighed while shaking her head lightly. "What I want to say is you must play with your team and don't play alone like that." She explained earning an awe looks from the freshmen except for Kagami who blinked for a second.

"How?" Kuroko face-palmed and the other fresh-men face-faulted

'He is even more idiot than Aomine-kun,' Kuroko thought. "I will show you, then." Kuroko smiled, trying to hold her anger to punch Kagami's face and yelled at him.

PREEEETTTT

Riko blew her whistle as she watched Kuroko played in game.

The game beginning again, Fukuda dribbled the ball. Kuroko messaged her shoulder. 'It's been year since I last touched basket-ball.' She thought as she looked at Kagami and sighed inwardly. "Fukuda-kun, can you please pass me the ball?" She asked, warming her boy up.

"What?" Fukuda said as he suddenly felt the teacher-glare from Kuroko and he shivered. 'At least don't let them take it.' Fukuda thought as he readied his pass. He threw the ball at the girl, as if everything slowed, the ball magically flew above the seniors surrounding her and a freshman by the basket caught it and threw it in.

The second years stood in amazement, "it went…what?" Hyuga stood surprised, "how did that pass go through?" he wondered, the rest also surprised.

'Why do I feel uneasy? Is something unbelievable happening?' Riko wondered, her mind in a panic.

Kawahara had the ball, so he tried his hardest to keep from the sempais, he noticed Kuroko in the ready to catch the ball. He passed it to her, and just as quickly Fukuda had the ball, surprised to say the least.

"Go for it! Shoot!" Kagami yelled, which Fukuda awkwardly did so, earning another point. The game continued like that, the freshmen getting surprising passes, which they had no idea where they come from, and earning more points.

Both sides were surprised, Kagami and Riko were both trying to figure how all this was happening.

"They passed the ball and made the shot before we realized it!" Izuki said in confused.

"What's going on?" Koganei asked complete confusion.

'Is she using her lack of presence to pass?' Riko relayed the plays in her mind, 'she's not even touching the ball for long! Could she be diminishing her already weak presence even more?' Her eyes then widened in realization, '_Misdirection_. A technique used in sleight of hand. She's drawing her opponent's attention away from herself.' She realized, 'to be more accurate, she's not using her lack of presence, but directing her opponent's attention elsewhere!' she theorized.

'This is Kuroko's…' Kagami watched the teal girl in awe.

'So this is what it means by dad as unique. If only she could pla-'Riko thought as she realized something while looking at Kuroko's face and smiled evilly which Kuroko realized.

The second years and Kagami observed the invisible girl even if she disappeared in their eyes; she continued to pass even more. Soon Kagami caught one of her passes, surprised for a second, he then ran to the basket.

'Damn it. I got caught up in Kuroko's pass!' Hyuga cursed inwardly. Kagami shot and earned another point, now the freshmen were one point away, 36 to 37.

"I don't believe it! It's a one point difference!"

Koganei passed to Mitobe, but Fukuda blocked it. Kuroko caught the ball and ran towards the basket, where no players defended. "Crap!" Hyuga cursed, him and his team chasing after the girl.

"Go, Kuroko!" her teammates cheered. As if everything slowed for that one amazing moment, Kuroko threw the ball up and…it bounced off the rim. Her team paled, the moment ruined.

But then large hands caught the ball, "That's why I hate the weak!" Kagami was in the air and dunked the ball!

"You have to make the shot, dumbass!" Kuroko couldn't help but smile a small smile.

So much for training an Idiot.


End file.
